Menina Má
by Pamela cesar
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata uma simples mulher, com sua personalidade forte, mais seu único problema envergonhada demais e a única mulher que o ama de verdade. Para conquistar-ló ela decide mudar sua personalidade para uma mulher: Atraente sensual e agressiva.
1. Chapter I Uma nova mulher:Atraente&S,A

**Capitulo 1 – Uma nova Mulher; Atraente sensual e agressiva**.

Hyuuga Hinata estava de volta a Konoha de mais uma missão bem sucedida proposta pela Godaime. Seus cabelos estavam molhados pelos movimentos rápidos sobre a água do rio. Suas roupas rasgadas pelas kunais, desferidas pelo seu adversário, um jovem menino que pesar da idade havia lhe dado um grande trabalho, tornando-se uma batalha de movimentos espetaculares e de reflexos rápidos, com um pouco de dificuldade Hinata girou o pulso e acertou sua nuca fazendo o menino adormecer em seu colo.

- Conseguiu! – exclamou a mãe do menino aflita. Nos portões de Konoha, Hinata se lembrava da expressão de tormento que a mãe demonstrava com cada golpe que Hinata acertava o menino. Respirando fundo resolveu ignorá-las. Através de caminhos que passava Hinata encontrava seus amigos, colegas de missões, menos aquele menino de cabelos loiros por quem se derretia toda. Em toda sua vida desejava-o com todo o seu ser o queria. Mais ela era envergonhada demais e ele um tremendo tapado, como duas pessoas assim poderiam se entender. Seu coração despedaçou ao escutar boatos na vila que Haruno Sakura teria se relacionado com ele durante uma missão. As lembranças desse dia amargaram sua boca e criou uma revolta em seus nervos.

- Hinata? – Seus olhos nublaram ao se deparar com seu companheiro de time Kiba. Com os movimentos lentos ela tentou chegar ao amigo, mais fraquejou ao sentir uma pontada no estômago caindo nos braços do amigo adormecida. – Hinata? – sussurrou ele acariciando seu rosto.

**--O--**

- Onde estou... – sussurrou ela com uma voz embargada.

- No hospital... – Hinata novamente sentiu aquela pontada no estômago ao se deparar com a menina de cabelos rosados. – Como se sente? – perguntou Sakura analisando-a.

- Com dor no estômago... - sussurrou relutante, em sua mente Hinata travava uma dura batalha, queria perguntar, esclarecer suas duvidas.

- Vejamos, creio que e falta de alimentação e também tem um ferimento... – disse Sakura levantando as cobertas deixando Hinata rubra pelo estado de nudez que se encontrava. – Vou fazer um curativo... – Sakura levantou-se e Hinata ainda rubra cobriu seu corpo todo até a cabeça arrancando risos de Sakura.

- Sakura-chan! – Gritou um menino de cabelos loiros deixando Sakura irritada, E Hinata vermelha. – Sakura-chan... – sussurrou o menino vendo a face demoníaca da amiga.

- Naruto seu idiota! – disse Sakura erguendo o punho direito e acertando a face rosada de Naruto fazendo sua costas ir de encontro a parede deixando Hinata um pouco assustada. – A onde eu estava? – disse ela levantando a coberta que foi impedida pela Hinata. Sakura bufou pegando Naruto pela camisa e jogando pela porta a fora e batendo a porta.

- Podemos continuar? – com os olhos esbugalhados, fez um leve aceno com a cabeça. Em torno de uns 5 minutos depois Sakura terminou de fazer o curativo cobrindo Hinata que adormecia encostada na cama.

- Pode entrar Naruto... – sussurrou ela vendo-o encostado na porta.

- O que ela tem? – disse ele coçando a cabeça.

- Apenas fraqueza... – disse ela anotando estado que Hinata se encontrava em um papel. Naruto sorriu maliciosamente ao ver que Sakura estava de costas para ele.

- Naruto não... – sussurrou Sakura sentiu um arrepiou pelo corpo todo quando os lábios de Naruto beijaram seu pescoço, a provocara roçando seu corpo no dela demonstrando o tamanho de sua excitação. Sakura sentindo o desejo a consumindo rendeu-se ao poder de sedução do seu "amigo", encostando seus lábios em seu queixo e tocando em seus lábios num beijo de puro desejo. Lutando contra a sua excitação Naruto acariciou as pernas dela e passando suas mãos ásperas pela parte interna e externa acariciando e seduzindo-a. Hinata abriu os olhos levemente, ainda sobre efeitos do remédio, piscou varias vezes tentando entender a cena que presenciava, seu coração apertou e seus olhos ficaram marejados. – "Por quê?" – se perguntava diversas vezes ao derramar as lagrimas silenciosamente, vendo Naruto sugar os seios, beija-lá com tanto desejo e paixão. Aos poucos Hinata rendeu-se a fraqueza, fechando os olhos lentamente.

- Naruto... – sussurrou Sakura apaixonadamente vendo-o acariciar os seus seios e apertar suas nádegas a puxando para mais perto do ser corpo. – Para... – pediu lutando contra a sua e excitação dele.

- Você me quer?! – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido mordendo seu lóbulo.

- Quero... – Sakura gemeu ao sentir o toque dele em sua feminilidade que pulsava de tanto desejo. – Então vamos... – Naruto a arrastou para um lugar mais fechado transando com ela ali mesmo a levando ao clímax a fazendo sussurrar seu nome diversas vezes como dá primeira vez.

**--O--**

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou com os olhos marejados ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, aquilo estava preso em sua memória. – " Porque não sou Igual a ela?" – perguntou-se novamente – "Atraente, Sensual e agressiva". – Hinata levantou da cama com essas três palavras martelando a sua cabeça. Olhou-se no espelho, analisando seu próprio corpo nu, - Atraente... – sussurrou ela. Mexendo o corpo. – Sensual. – Mudando a expressão facial e a atitude. – Agressiva... – com um sorriso debochado ela disse a si mesma. – Quem eu to querendo enganar? – sussurrou desanimada.

- Hinata? – chamou Naruto batendo de leve na porta. O coração de Hinata imediatamente começou a bater. –"Calma Hinata." – sussurrou. Ela disse para si mesma. Vestiu o vestido do hospital e se cobriu com a coberta envergonhada do próprio corpo. –"Atraente" – sussurrou ela lutando contra si mesmo, ela largou a coberta no chão e abriu a porta saindo e sentando-se na cama.

- Hinata? – sussurrou ele vendo-a atravessar o quarto ignorá-lo.

- O que foi Naruto? – sussurrou ela sendo o mais agressiva possível. Ele não entendeu o comportamento dela e respondeu.

- Hinata... Você já está melhor? – perguntou ele acariciando suas mãos deixando Hinata envergonhada. Hinata rapidamente tirou recolhendo as mãos lutando para não ter ficado vermelha.

- Já tive em piores situações... – deu um sorriso forçado.

- Você está com fome. Vamos ao Ichiruka... – chamou-a com toda empolgação.

- Na-...Não. – cortou Hinata nervosamente.

- Mas...

- Naruto... Me deixe... em paz! – começava a gaguejar novamente.

- Mas... – Hinata sentiu o rosto marejado novamente, Naruto tentou tocar em sua face mais rapidamente Hinata virou o rosto.

- Naruto? – chamou Sakura entrando no quarto. Hinata limpou os olhos deixando a raiva consumir todo o seu corpo, sorrindo falsamente. – Hinata vejo que está melhor! – disse Sakura se aproximando e analisando-a novamente.

- Vamos Naruto? – Chamou Sakura sorrindo, Naruto sorriu abertamente, seguindo Sakura. – Adeus Hinata. – Hinata sentiu a raiva crescendo e com seu olhar perolado levemente escureceu com um sorriso forçado surgira em seu rosto.

- "E hora de mudar Hinata."

**----**

**Continua?**

----


	2. Chapter II Não consigo mudar

**Capitulo 2 – Não consigo mudar!**

Com os olhos vermelhos Hinata olhou-se no espelho pela terceira vez seguida. Nua ela analisava cuidadosamente o corpo farto.

- Hinata!? – Hinata assustou-se ao escutar uma voz baixa e rouca vinda da porta, pegou o vestido e o vestiu rapidamente abrindo a porta.

- Você esta bem Hinata! Nossa você me deu um susto! – exclamou ele com as mãos em seu ombro. – Precisa de alguma coisa? Akamaru! – exclamou o menino vendo o enorme cachorro pular na cama, com um sorriso ela acariciou a cabeça do animal que lambeu-a em gratidão.

- Assim ele vai ficar....

- Hinata-chan! – o coração de Hinata bateu novamente ao ver o menino de cabelos loiros parado na porta. – Kiba!? – O garoto loiro se sentiu estranho com o silencio que se seguiu, e com o olhar estreito do seu "amigo".

- Er... Hinata-Chan.... Você quer..?

- N-não... – a negação falhou ao ser proclamada com tanta aspereza, que deixou surpresa seu amigo de time.

- Mas...Eu...

- N-Não q-que-ro... – Novamente gaguejou prendendo levemente a coberta entre dedos, apertando como se quise-se buscar forças para enfrenta o seu pior inimigo. O Amor.

O garoto sem graça não conseguiu falar mais nada e novamente surgiu aquele silencio que ela não queria que surgisse.

- Naruto-sama! – Uma enfermeira quebrou o silencio. – A Sakura-sama está lhe chamando. – Novamente Hinata se sentiu mal ao escutar aquelas simples palavras, mais segurou novamente as lagrimas. Mais os flahs da noite começou a perturbar os nervos.

- Até a próxima Hinata-chan!Kiba! – o garoto com toda a sua empolgação saiu em disparada na sala deixando Hinata ainda mais péssima.

- HINATA!?- Kiba novamente a segurou evitando que ela cai-se no chão. – O que está acontecendo? – ela não respondeu apenas deixou que as lagrimas banha-se o seu rosto. – È o Naruto ne? – Ele a depositou na cama, sentindo raiva do idiota que era cego, Para não perceber o obvio.

**--O--**

- Naruto... O que aconteceu? Ta tão... Distante! – sussurrou Sakura no ouvido mordendo levemente o lóbulo dele. Ele sentado na cadeira estava sendo provocado por sakura que dançava sensualmente para ele.

- Ah... – ele sussurrou balançando a cabeça. – A Hinata.. – Sakura bufou novamente sentando na cadeira irritada.

- Hinata... Hinata... Hinata! – exclamou ela chamando atenção de naruto. – Meu deus... desde ontem você só fala dela! – bufou novamente irritada. Naruto sorriu, levantou andando de passos lentos até ela tentando beijar suas bochechas, que foi evitado por ela. – Não! – disse ela ajeitando a roupa. – Depois conversamos! – ela saiu do escritório batendo a porta com força. Naruto não disse nada, e nem pensou, apenas ficou parado sentindo o estomago roncar.

- Fome!. – ele sussurrou deixando o escritório.

**--O--**

Hinata voltou para casa com ajuda do amigo ja era noite, quando novamente avistou ao longe o menino de cabelos loiros. Por mais que nega-se ou muda-se o coração continuava na mesma, completamente diferente do seu ideal!

- Hinata-chan? – o menino sorridente a cumprimentou. Sentindo as mãos tremulas e com medo de gaguejar, ela o ignorou passando reto por ele deixando Kiba e Akamaru que a acompanhava para trás junto com naruto.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou naruto, Kiba sorriu prosseguindo o seu caminho deixando Naruto irritado. – Ei... KIBA? – gritou ele. Kiba olhou para trás e disse:

- Fique longe dela! – ele exclamou dando ênfase a frase com a ajuda de Akamaru que rosnou ao ver Naruto se aproxima. Ele não deu mais nenhum passo , vendo kiba e akamaru sumirem da sua frente.

**--O—**

Dentro do quarto e sozinha Hinata se lembrava da noite mal dormida, com sonhos terríveis e principalmente da imagem de Naruto beijando Sakura. Fechou os olhos diversas vezes sentindo a visão turva deitou-se na cama, queria chorar mais não conseguia, queria mudar mais também não conseguia, rolou na cama diversas vezes até acordar de madrugada, com uma idéia na mente. – Aulas! – exclamou com um pouco de animação. Era isso, com o jeito tímido a ser mudado, não tendo a mínima idéia de como fazer precisara de ajuda! E era isso que iria fazer....

**---**

**Obrigada é Voltem sempre**

**---**

_**Obrigada pelos comentários é espero receber bastante nesse capitulo  façam uma autora feeeliz , As criticas aceito todas! Principalmente porque e a minha primeira fic do anime naruto, tenho outras fic mais e tudo do anime Inuyasha! Beijos!**_


	3. Chapter III As professoras

**_**

**Capitulo 3 – As professoras.**

**_**

- Se divertiu muito Sakura enquanto eu estive fora! – exclamou o garoto, assustando levemente Sakura. Esta ao notar quem era sorriu maliciosamente. – Não sabia desse seu lado! – sorriu ele friamente saindo de cima do prédio e aparecendo rapidamente dentro do quarto da garota. – Naruto foi melhor que eu!? - perguntou serio sentando na cama. Sakura sentiu o rosto queimar, os olhos lagrimejarem mais não queria chorar mais sim abraçar a pessoa que um dia amou, ou ainda amava!

- Não!Talvez... – rapidamente tomou controle das emoções levantando levemente o vestido. O garoto não se moveu e nem se abalou, apenas deixou que ela fizer-se o trabalho dela. Com os lábios umedecidos beijou os lábios dele sentindo sua cintura sendo enlaçada: unindo os corpos em cima da cama em mais um beijo desesperado e ardente, aos poucos ele tirou a roupa dela sugando seus seios deixando uma leve marca na borda, arrancando um gemido agudo dela. – Sakura! – uma voz foi ouvida do outro lado da porta.

- E... A minha... Mãe! – sussurrou ela sentindo o membro dele roçar em suas coxas.

- Agora que chegamos até aqui, não vou parar! – ele beijou sua barriga descendo ainda mais até encontrar, o intimo, o centro. Lambendo arrancou vários gemidos que tentavam se abafados. Com mais alguns minutos desistiram de bater na porta, o que o deixou feliz, porque agora poderia se aprofundar mais e a deixar ainda mais louca por ele.

**----//**

Hinata vagava sem rumo pelas ruas de Konoha, sua mente pensava em uma pessoa que poderia lhe ensinar diversas coisas em um só dia, mais o problema era quem escolher ou em quem confiar! Suspirando ela entrou em uma rua dando de cara com Ino que se agarrava tranquilamente com o Sai durante o dia.

- Er... Des...

- Ah Hinata! – exclamou, Ino indo em sua direção, Sai corou levemente endireitando a blusa que se mantinha aberta. - O que faz por aqui!? – Ino perguntou deixando ainda mais Hinata corada.

- Posso... Falar... Com você! – perguntou meio sem graça.

- Diga!?

- E...m particular! – Ino levou Hinata para dentro da loja por onde passaram por um corredor até chegar a uma sala.

- Não... Sei... – Hinata ainda tomava coragem pra poder pedir ajuda a Ino que a encarava curiosamente.

- Vamos Hinata diga!? – exclamou Ino impaciênte. Hinata respirou fundo e corou profundamente.

- Vim... Lhe.. Pedir.. Um favor! – disse devagar puxando o ar rapidamente.

- Então fala! – Ino vendo-a corar novamente sentou no sofá, revirando os olhos.

- E-u... Quero... Mudar – Ino ficou novamente sem entender nada, mais não perguntou deixou que ela prosseguisse. – N-ão só.... – Hinata gaguejava novamente o que deixava ainda mais Ino irritada. – Hinata olha pra mim! – pediu Ino colocando as mãos em seu ombro. – Agora respira, se acalma e me conta tudo! – disse Ino sentando na mesinha de centro. Hinata fez o que a Ino pediu respirou fundo e finalmente conseguiu contar tudo o que deixara Ino surpresa e feliz.

- Ah Hinata! – exclamou Ino. – Temos que fazer um a reunião com as meninas é lógico a safada da Sakura pode lhe ajudar em muitas coisas!

- S-a-Ku-ra! – gaguejou Hinata engolindo em seco, Sentindo sua pele suar fria.

- Vamos Hinata! – Ino pegou nas mãos de Hinata a puxando para fora da sala.

**----//**

No quarto da menina de cabelos rosados, ela não conseguia respirara novamente por causa das estocadas fortes e rápidas do seu companheiro de time. Os movimentos foram aumentando assim como o prazer dela, eles foram interrompidos pelo barulho estridente do telefone que começava a tocar.

- Não! – ele a impediu de esticar os braços caindo sobre ela beijando e introduzindo o membro nela.

- Pode ser.... AH... Importante! – Ele não a deixou dizer mais nada beijou os lábios dando uma forte estocada, mais o que irritava era o barulho do telefone que ainda tocava. Ela num rápido movimento com as mãos conseguiu alcançar o telefone.

- A-lô.... – a voz saiu falhar e rouca.

- Preciso de sua ajuda!

- In-o Ah...

- Quem ta te comendo!?

- Diz...

- Vem aqui em casa imediatamente! Beijos e Quem é o...

A ligação foi cortada por ele que conseguiu arrancar o telefone das mãos dela o desligando.

- Sasuke... Seu – ele não a deixou terminar beijando forçadamente seus lábios!

----//

20 Minutos já haviam se passado na casa de Ino que estava uma verdadeira bagunça com a reunião improvisada das garotas cada uma opinava mais sem nenhuma solução.

- Gente cadê a Sakura!? – perguntou Tenten

- Aquela safada! Quando eu liguei para ela, ela tava gemendo no fone. – as garotas começaram a rir.

- Ela não muda!

- Ela nunca vai mudar.....

- falando de mim garotas!? – disse ela encostada-se ao portal da porta.

- Sempre! – exclamaram em uníssono.

- Pra que a reunião? – perguntou Sakura se jogando na cama. Os sorrisos maliciosos se alargaram deixando Sakura confusa. – Hã? O que foi!?

- Sakura devo lhe apresentar a nova aparência de Hinata! - exclamou Ino abrindo a porta deixando Sakura boquiaberta com os trajes sensuais que Hinata vestia. As faces de Hinata queimaram ao reparar os olhares curiosos, mais lá no fundo seu coração estava feliz por reparar a cara de espanto e inveja de Sakura.

- Ah... Onde..ela... – Agora quem gaguejava não era Hinata mais sim Sakura que olhava curiosamente para as Roupas. – Pra que...

- Isso tudo! – disse Ino sorrindo. – E pra atrair o Naruto! Gostou Sakura!? – Perguntou Ino. Sakura ficou sem fala fechando os punhos. – Gostei! – disse ela falsamente. Hinata corou ainda mais curvando e escondendo um pouco o corpo que estava quase todo de fora. A roupa era na base de um grande decote e uma mini saia. – Vamos garotas ainda temos muito que ensiná-la! – exclamou Temari. Sakura ficou observando as garotas descerem pra aliviar toda a sua raiva que não passara despercebida.

- Tinha que ver sua cara Sakura! – exclamou Ino sorridente.

- Isso foi tudo idéia sua ne?

- Calma Sakura está com medo de perde!?

- Eu não vou perde! O Naruto é meu!

- Não se contenta apenas com o Sasuke!? Ele não vai gostar na disso!

- Dane-se! A Hinata não vai consegui por que eu não vou deixar! – com essas palavras Ino saiu do quarto gargalhando deixando Sakura ainda mais furiosa.

- Ela não vai consegui!

**--//**

**Obrigada è Volteem Sempree!**

**--//**

_Oii Pessoal , Desculpee-me a demora!Mais esta ai mais um capitulo. Adorei os comentarios principalmente a critica construtiva é falando serio é a primeira que recebo é fiquei muito feliz! O.o xD Obrigada e see tiver alguns erros desculpe mesmo!_


	4. Chapter IV Kazekage

**Capitulo 4 - Kazekage.**

Pelas ruas turvas e cobertas de areias, o temido e respeitado Kazekage , Gaara, treinava arduamente atraindo atenção de curiosos, mais quem ele mais impresionava era sua jovem e fiel aluna , Matsuri, que observava cada movimento que Gaara fazia.

- Mestre! - um deles reclamava com a rapides que Gaara os deixavam para trás.

- Vamos, Matsuri, o treino de hoje acabou! - A garota imediatamente levantou o acompanhando.

- Nossa esse treino foi o mais inspirador de todos, Gaara sensei! - a garota comentava tudo sobre o treino enquanto Gaara bebia agua observando a aldeia do alto dos predios. Pulando de predio em preido chegaram em tempo recordes até a morada do Kazekage.

- Kazegake trago noticias de Konoha. - Matsuri vendo a tensão formada na sala preferiu não participar do assunto.

- Prossiga!

- Senhor KazeKage, A Godaime exige imediatamente a sua presença em Konoha.

- Humpf! - Gaara dispensou o mensageiro e preparou suas coisas para a viagem.

//

Sasuke em cima de um arvoré observava cuidadosamente a entrada de naruto no quarto de Sakura.

- Cadela! - Não ligando muito, Sasuke desceu e seguiu um outro rumo a casa dos uchihas.

- Quem esta ai? - percebendo a presença de alguem ele parou na entrada, caminhando em silencio, ele foi até a outra extremidade tendo que desviar de 5 Kunais que viam em sua direção. - Apareça covarde! - ele gritou sacando a espada.

- Que violência saskuke-kun. - Aliviado ele gardou a espada.

- Eu poderia te-la matado! - Ele caminhou novamente até a entrada.

- Não vai me convidar?

- Faça como quizer! - ele entrou sendo seguida por ela.

- Ino o que.. - Ino o agarrou por trás virando seu rosto o beijando, antes que ele completa-se a frase.

- Não deveria. - começou frio.

- Não seje tão frio comigo, LEmbre-se que a sua queridinha estava agora pouco dando pro NAruto, como ela sempre faz! - desviando dela , Sasuke a ignorou entrando na cozinha.

- ficou abalado?

- Vai procurar o Sai , Ino, me deixa em paz!

- Não, to sabendo que ta chegando coisa melhor hoje! - Ela sorriu maliciosamente o deixando curioso.

- Mais quem você pega não era só eu, sai e o.... Gaara? Ele ta vindo?

- O Kazekage ta vindo para minha alegria, ele é a nojentinha da Matsuri. - Sasuke não comentou ficou em silêncio servindo-se o cha.

- Você pretende fazer alguma coisa.. correlação a Sakura?

- Não ligo!

- Não parece muito feliz com o que viu.

- Está vendo coisas!

- Ta bom digamos que você ficou abalado emocionalmente , é nesse frio coração existe uma pessoa apaixonada pela sakura.

- Sai daqui Ino, não perca o seu tempo.

- Estou aqui fazendo hora até o Gaara aparecer, Ja viu a Hinata?

- Não! Porque? Deveria?

- Deveria! - respondeu orgulhosa. - ela está super sexy e irresistível.. Acho que até um pouco menos timida sabia... e também...

- O que você realmente quer aqui, Ino?

- Hum.... Então você percebeu?

- Você está qui pra me provocar ou jogar a Hinata pra cima de mim!?

- Pensa! Não quer da o troca na Sakura? - Sasuke não respondeu. - Você pode ficar com a Hinata! Também estaria dando um troco no naruto.

- Não preciso disso, sei cuidar da sakura sozinho!

- Sabe tanto que ela esta nos braço de outro homem? - Sasuke irritado ativou sem perceber o sharingan, assustando Ino.

- Não me provoque se não quer sofrer as consequências! - exclamou ele voltando ao normal.

- você... você... você... - Ino gaguejou três vezes antes de voltar ao normal.

- Ino saia daqui.. - pediu ele. Ino satisfeita foi provoca-lo novamente, chegou bem perto e beijou seus labios em uma despedida rapido.

- Vocês ainda vão se dar mal nesse joguinho! - comentou ele.

- Nunca! - ela sumiu de sua vista o deixando sozinha naquela imensa casa.

- Droga Sakura. - Sasuke sentado resmungou algumas vezes, mais o que o irritava era o fato de Ino ter despertado a sua curiosidade.

//

- Ino o que faz aqui? - Perguntou a Godaime vendo Ino escondida em meio dos arbustos.

- Nada não , apenas apreciando a paisagem!

- Em meio aos arbustos?

- Sim..

- O Kazegake ele não esta desse lado, ele se encontra no outro predio. - Tsunade comentou deixando Ino corada.

- Gaara-Kun? Er... quem falou em Gaara-kun.

- Vou indo. - Tsunade aproximou-se de Ino e sussurrou-lhe. - Tome cuidado com os ninjas da areia. - Tsunade deu um tapinha nas costas de Ino seguindo seu caminho. Ino bufou deversas vezes até encontra a verdadeira janela de Gaara.

- Droga. Se você tivesse me avisado eu não estaria escalando predios. - resmungava ela. Olhando do outro predio não vendo ninguem dentro do quarto resolveu entrar dando de cara com a ultima pessoa que gostaria de ver.

- O que faz aqui? - pegando na Kusarigama, arma dado pelo proprio Gaara, ela manteve em posição de ataque enquanto Ino se mantinha calma e debochada.

- O que você pensa em fazer?

- Não pode entrar, é poribido!

- Se é proibido como você se atrave a entrar aqui?

- Tenho autorização, do Gaara-Sensei. - Ino andou até o outro lado do quarto sendo observada por Matsuri que se mantinha em posição de ataque.

- O que faz de você superior a mim, para ter a permisão dele de entrar em seus aposentos? - Matsuri não respondeu.

- Sai dai imediatamente.

- Não vou sair enquanto não falar com o Gaara! - Ino sentou-se na mesinha provocando Matsuri que ja estava perdendo a paciencia.

- Acho melhor você sair se não..

- Se não o que? você vai me acertar? Então tenta a sorte garota!

- Não me provoque. - Matsuri apertava o cabo da arma, sentindo o sangue ferver.

- Não estou te provocando, porque envés de discutir comigo você não avisa a ele que estou aqui?

- Porque avisaria?

- Não lhe deve satisfação meu assusnto é com ele.

- Eu vou te matar. - Exclamou matsuri jogando a foice em cima de Ino mais com um movimento rapido Gaara pega a foice fazendo um corte na mão. - Gaara-sensei? - ela correu em sua direção pegando em sua mão.

- Nos deixe a sos Matsuri!

- Mais gaara eu...

- Saia. - ordenou ele. Ino debochou da Garota que saiu furiosa.

- Ela pensa que é gente! - reclamou Ino. - Você da muitos poderes á ela! Ela pensa que e sua namorada ou algo parecido.

- Ela e apenas minha aluna Ino. - Gaara lavou o machucado com ajuda de Ino que por de trás dele esfregava as suas mãos.

- Mais ela acha... - Gaara virou o rosto ficando perto de mais da boca de Ino. Só que ele não se proximava, apenas a provocava.

- Ela não tem o que achar. - cortou ele. - Se afaste! - ordenou ele , mais ela não fez apenas beijou os labios dele agarrando-o pela cintura.

- Estava morrendo de saudades. - comentou ela enquanto buscava ar, e retornou a beija-ló. Gaara levantou sua perna de maneira que ela ficasse mais proxima a ele. - Gaara... - sussurrava ela.

- Irmãozinho. - batendo na porta e adentrndo no quarto Temari ficou constrangida com a cena que presenciava. - A godaime quer falar com você. - Gaara tentou se afastar de ino , mais ela o puxou e beijou seus labios.

- Vou ficar esperando! - Gaara não respondeu apenas ajeitou as roupas e saiu do quarto.

- Pensei que essa noite você ficaria com o Shikamaru! O que foi cansou dele? - perguntou Ino caindo na cama.

- Não diga bobagem.

- Se você não ficar com ele eu fico!

- Nem pense em tocar nele. - Ameaçou Temari. - Não meta o Shika nesse jogo de vocês!

- Não? Ah para, você não queria participar pegando o Neji?

- A Ten Ten é minha amiga!

- Lembre-se nesse jogo não existe amizade, apenas negocios, A tenten também participa so que ela...

- Não pega ninguem alem do Neji.

- Ela podia pegar o Lee, mais ela não quer.

- Um dia vocês ainda vão se machucar, mais vocês não.

- Ta falando da Hinata? A hinata ela so que o naruto.

- E a Sakura?

- Ela esta obcecada no Naraku!

- Acha que ela poderia fazer alguma coisa contra a Hinata?

- Acho não tenho certeza.

- Mais mudando de assunto, Deixa eu pega o Shika?

- Não! Vou indo daqui a pouco vão me chamar.

- Vai que eu fico aqui esperando o Gaara. Gaara- Kun... Meu...

//

- Espero que seje importante Hokage.

- Não o chamaria se não fosse tão importante.

- Então diga. - Os duas Vilas ficaram discutindo durante horas até finalmente estabeleceram uma acorde comercial e também a respeito da segurança de outras aldeias vizinhas.

- Quem fará a segurança do Kazekage? - perguntou um dos conselheiros da Areia.

- Não será necessario.

- Não devemos arriscar Kazekage, está vila tem um altoi indice de ninjas saqueadores e outras inumeras...

- Eu sei me cuidar. - exclamou gaara.

- Eles tem razão, para não haver nehum problema a sua ida a Vila Oculta da Névoa, disponibilizaremos alguns ninjas para sua proteção.

- Quais seriam? - perguntou o conselheiro curioso.

- Minha primeira opção seria Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke.

- Concordo.

- Mais também gostaria de acrescentar Hinata!

- Mais o que ela tem de especial.

- Seus olhos. - comentou godaime.

- Como assim?

- Eu ja entendi. Amanhã partiremos. - comentou o Gaara saindo do escritorio da godaime.

- Isso será interessante. - comentou gaara para si adentrando em seu quarto.

- Demorou Gaara-kun. - Ino caminhou até ele beijando seus labios. - Hoje a noite e só nossa, é ninguem estragara isso.

** Obrigada e Volteem sempre!**

_De novo eu demorei neh? mais não me mateem, eu gostei desse capitulo pesar dele não passar nd demais. Espero basntante comentariios. Beiijos e até a proxiima ~[/ Hummm.. sasuke e sua curiosiidade na Hinata é beem suspeiita neh? /] Adeeus Povo , muiito obriigada. _


	5. Chapter V Uma boa menina se torna má

**Capitulo 5 – Uma boa menina se torna má.**

Na manhã seguinte todos já cientes da missão, se encontravam no portão principal de Konoha. Gaara, não queria esperar nenhum só momento para partir, demorariam a chegar e quando mais cedo terminarem, cedo chegariam em 'casa'.

- Estão todos aqui? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Não! Falta Hinata.

- Hinata-chan! – Naruto sem entender, encarou Sakura que bufou irritada.

- Mitsuri, vá é encontre Hinata. Ela está atrasada.

- Sim, Kazega...

- Não precisa, estamos bem aqui! – Todos seguiram a voz de Ino. Do seu lado estava Hinata, vestindo trajes sensuais.

- O que ela faz aqui! – Exclamou Sakura irritada. Sasuke ao seu lado a encarou de imediato, entendendo muito bem o porquê de tanta irritação.

- Não, a pergunta é o que a Mitsuri faz aqui? - Gaara não respondeu. Mitsuri que estava ao lado do Kazekage deu um passo à frente e respondeu:

- Fui designada a proteger o Kazekage.

- Uma mosca morta como você? Você é que vai precisar ser protegida! – Sakura gargalhou, pois não gostava e de Mitsuri e Hinata não entendia o do ataque de Ino. Mitsuri ia responder quando foi impedida pelo Kazekage.

- Não a subestime, Ino! Eu a treinei, ela pode ser melhor até que você. – Sasuke abriu um meio sorriso e Naruto caiu na gargalhada. Ino sem reação, ficou parada enquanto o Kazegake caminhou em direção aos portões de Konoha, sendo seguido por Mitsuri que sorria com a resposta de Gaara.

- Não fiquei triste Ino. – comentou Sakura, caminhando em direção ao Kazekage.

- Ela vai me pagar. – Ino ainda irritada puxou Hinata pelas mãos, que ainda nem havia se movido por vergonha das roupas que usava.

- Vamos embora Naruto, ou ficara para trás.

- Espere Sasuke, quero conversar com você? – Sasuke não parou continuo seguindo os outros. Naruto levantou correndo e acompanhou o naruto.

- Agora não Naruto, ainda temos um caminho pela frente. – Naruto sem entender, caminhou junto com o amigo calado.

**(...)**

- Nara, estamos com problemas na vila. – Os ninjas já conheciam seu jeito calmo, quase lerdo. - Nara?

- já observaram as nuvens?

- Nara?

- Já estou indo. Ficar aqui é tão problemático. – Resmungou. - Podem ir já estou indo.

Nara, com toda a sua calma era o mais inteligente de Konoha, seus desafios quase sempre era mental e não combate corpo a corpo. Só em ultimo caso ele usava a força. Novamente lá estava ele caminhando pelas ruas para resolver mais um problema. Shikamaru caminhava tranquilamente enquanto foi abordado por um cara. Ele não se moveu e o cara andou em sua direção, e levemente esbarrou em Shikamaru deixando cair um pergaminho. Naquele momento ele parou de observar as nuvens e pegou o pergaminho do chão.

- Senhor... – O homem sumira na sua frente.

- Que saco! – Ele curioso, abriu o pergaminho e leu o que estava escrito, ao terminar de ler, ele resmungou. – As mulheres são tão problemáticas.

**(...)**

Naruto pela primeira vez parou para observar Hinata. Os olhos se arregalaram e a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça foi à palavra linda. Mais não foi só ele que havia reparado na mudança. Sasuke a comia com os olhos, porém, disfarçava, não queria dar a vitória a Ino. Gaara foi o único que a achou 'normal', aprovou a mudança mais já tinha problemas demais.

- Sasuke, não falei que a Hinata esta diferente? – Todos pararam perto de um Riacho para descansar. Naruto encostou-se a arvore para dormi um pouco e hinata sentou ao seu lado deixando Sakura irritada.

- Diferente? Vocês querem o que? Trasforma-lá em uma pessoa igual a você e a Sakura.

- Ela que quis, não a obrigamos a fazer nada.

- Ela estava melhor do jeito que estava. Só o idiota do naruto para não perceber isso.

- Hum... To começando a achar que a sakura esta perdendo você para a Hinata. – Sasuke estreitou os olhos para Ino.

- Não ponha palavras em minha boca. Alias, em vez de conversar comigo, porque você não vai ver o Kazekage. Acho que além de boa de luta, ela é melhor que você na cama. – Ele a deixou bufando de raiva e seguiu com um meio sorriso para longe de toda aquela confusão, mais uma coisa que ele falou o deixou pensativo. 'A hinata estava melhor do jeito que estava, sem duvidas!' – repetiu novamente enquanto se afastava.

Naruto tentava conversar com Hinata, teve até um momento que ele a elogiou e ela ficou feliz e vermelha, o papo prosseguiu animado até a chegada de Sakura.

- Naruto? – chamou Sakura. Naruto abriu um sorriso, abrindo as pernas para que Sakura pudesse sentar e encostar sua cabeça no seu peito. – Ah, assim ta tão bom. Hinata com raiva e triste levantou, e saiu correndo em direção a floresta. Na mesma hora Naruto se levantou, mais foi impedido pela Sakura. – Não Naruto, vai ver que ela queira ficar um pouco sozinha.

- Tem certeza Sakura! – Naruto achou estranho. – Mais...

- Shii... – Sakura o silenciou beijando delicadamente seus lábios.

Sasuke observava toda a cena em cima da arvore. – Naruto seu idiota. – Hinata chorando correu em direção a floresta, e Sasuke fora atrás dela.

Sasuke se aproximava cada vez mais dela, por entre as arvores. Hinata percebeu que estava sendo seguida ativou o Byakugan e colocou as mãos em uma kunais escondida na roupa, quando a pessoa chegou mais perto ela tacou a Kunai e seu 'inimigo' se esquivou.

- Hinata sou eu! – Gritou Sasuke.

- Desculpe eu... – Hinata ainda chorava. Ela sentou numa pedra imensa, sendo observada por Sasuke.

- Porque está chorando? – Hinata o encarou. – Se não quer contar, eu entendo. – Ela tentou, mais o choro não permitia continuar. – Porque você gosta do naruto?

- Não sei... eu... so gosto. – Ele se aproximou.

- Você não ver que ele é um idiota, Hinata! – Sasuke falava em um tom alto, uma mistura de raiva&compaixão. – Você não precisa ser igual a elas, para poder conquistar o Naruto.

- Mais... Mais... Eu sempre fui assim. – Às vezes gaguejava, mais precisava de coragem, não para enfrentar o Uchiha. Era para enfrentar a todos. – Ele nunca me notou! – Hinata chorava de soluçar. Uchiha, domado pelo impulso agarrou seus braços e juntou seu corpo ao dela, em um abraço desesperado. Hinata enterrou seu rosto no peito de uchiha e chorou ainda mais.

- Não chore! – Ele pedia. Sasuke levantou sue queijo e a beijou docemente. Hinata surpresa coma atitude, não sabia o que fazer. – Relaxa! – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido deixando sua pele arrepiada. Hinata se entregou para ele, acompanhando sua boca que se mexia ferozmente pelos seus lábios.

Sasuke beijava seu pescoço, e chupava arrancando gemidos de Hinata. Tomado pelo desejo ele tirou sua blusa, mais hinata o impediu.

- Não! – Sasuke parou e a encarou. O rosto de Hinata estava assustada e seu rosto pálido.

- Viu você não é como elas! –A blusa de Hinata estava meio rasgada. Pela cara, sabia que Hinata ainda era inocente, mais não era boba, ela sabia o que aconteceria e o parou antes que Sasuke avança-se. – Você é uma boa menina.

O que Sasuke lhe disse, martelou sua cabeça. Hinata pensou varias vezes no que havia se proposto, e para avançar ela deveria tomar alguma atitude.

- 'Eu tenho que mudar. ' – Pensou. – 'Viu você não e como elas. ' – Ela estava enlouquecendo com aquelas palavras. Hinata abriu um meio sorriso e caminhou em direção ao Uchiha. –' Você é uma boa menina.' – e Disse:

**- Uma Menina boa pode ser tornar uma má menina. **

**Hinata estava diferente não só a voz, mais também de corpo e alma. Uchiha se surpreendeu, quando hinata sentou em seu colo, e beijou seus lábios. **

**(...)**

To tão emocionada, acho que essa historia está fazendo sucesso. Estou demorando tanto neh? Não me matem, é porque eu estava muito ocupada sabe, ultimo ano as coisas começam a apertar para o meu lado. Voltando para a fanfic, eu amei os comentarios. Soube que tenho até chara entre minhas leitoras e Leitores e também pessoas novas. Sejam todos bem vindos e voltem sempre, sempre,sempre,sempre!

Beeijos :* **Espero que gostem.! :)**


End file.
